Randomness Ness Ness
by DarkCats2345
Summary: Just a fanfiction about random things in yyh and short storys... comady in most chapters..warning: SPOILERS are in this fic! mostly in the first chapter the rest we will warn you if there are more spoilers. rated for language!


Kitty: Hey guys this is meh and Diablo's new fan fiction

Diablo: Yes it is and it shall be funny

Kitty: You see this fan fiction isn't a story

Diablo: its just a bunch of things we think up

Kitty: pretty much short stories

Diablo: And Randomness

Disclaimer: Kitty Or Diablo do not own nothing of yu yu hakusho only their own characters and their stories they creator, thank you.

Kitty; thx you disclaimer guy!

Diablo: now were are our favorite two hotness guys of yu yu hakusho?

Kitty: I dunno...

Hiei: appears out of shadow of room Hn

Kurama: opens door and walks in with ice cream and taco bell I got food looks around

Kitty: grabs bags from Kurama and takes 25 tacos from bag FOOD!

Diablo: tackles kurama its been a wile since we've wrote a story and I haven't seen you in forever licks kurama's face and takes 20 tacos from bag FOOD!

Hiei: walks out from dark corner in room and takes ice cream and a spoon then walks back in corner

Kitty: Hey dragon boy your sharing that ice cream! feels cold metal on neck or not... hehehe

Kurama: now hiei don't kill her she only wants you to share

Hiei: shut up fox its my sweet snow and I'm not sharing it walks away

Diablo: okay wile we fight and pig out yall get to read the first chapter!

WARNING! there are SPOILERS in this story about the movie and about the series!

Randomness - ness -ness Chapter1: Opinions on Yu Yu Hakusho

!Things that should of never happened in YYH the movie and in the series!

1.) How they changed all the Yu Yu Hakusho characters voices in the 1rst movie.

2.) How in the YYH movie they have that one strand of hair in Hinagenshi's face that you just what to cut off and wave it in her face and laugh at her because its gone and not annoying you any longer.

3.) How in the movie Kewabara picks up hiei and puts him over his shoulder after Hiei uses the dragon of the darkness flame and it looks like kewabara is holding Hiei's ass and we all know if Hiei woke up to that kewabara would be dead or in critical condition.

4.) How they call the Dragon of the Darkness Flame in the movie the Dark Dragon Wave.

5.) How they call Kewabara, Kewahara in the movie .. I mean how the hell can u get hara out of bara.

6.) How everything in the Movie moves way to fast and they take no time in explaining anything.

7.) How they make Koemna die in the beginning of the movie .. I mean come on he's the ruler of spirit world.

8.) How they make Kurama looks so weak in battle with Kuronue when we all know that kurama can dodge those shots kuronue makes and how they make kurama OH SO manipulated into believing that it is the real Kuronue even though he knows what really happened and it makes him seem so stupid when Kurama is smart enough not to fall for that stuff, and Kurama cannot forget his memories like that, they make it seem like that really happens and Kurama is smart enough to notice it (snaps fingers) like that, Then in the end of the fighting scene Kurama all the sudden! Figures out its not Kuronue because he throws his amulet and attacks from the back, he would have noticed it faster.

9.) How they make hiei's fighting scene so god damn corny! UGH I mean wow... hiei has eyeballs all over his body ... whoa... I wonder were the one is down below if ya know what I mean..(it would be kind of weird if you looked down there and it was there just staring at you and blinking once or twice)  
but I do give them credit for making hiei take off his shirt... (drool) but they make a lot of things in his fighting scene really bad and corny... they could do way better.

10.) How a lot of things in the movie sounds really corny because of the voices or really wrong in a perverted way. Or that a lot of things don't look right in a perverted way. (like the long purple things and the yyh gang landing on each other when they fight)

11.) How they make kewabara so ugly... it gets tiresome looking at his Elvis hair dew and those damn white clothes that you just wanna say " oh let me borrow them" and then the next day give it back dyed pink and with dog shit all over them. And his hair... I want to shave it all off get rid of that Elvis look.  
and they could at least give him some eyes that don't look like a damn rat! I may sound mean but I speak the truth and for all you people that think kewabara is hott or whatever..im very sorry but I pity you.

12.) How in the movie they make Genkai sound like a grandma at least in the Series she has some tuffness to her voice but in the movie you just want to make her shut up (though I also want her to shut up in the series sometimes)

13.) How they make kewabara so stupid and annoying... I just want to tie him up and leave him to decay sometimes (coughs) al the time (cough cough)

14.) How they make Yusuke so UGHNESS in the movie its just annoying.

15.) Why did they make the movie when it was so bad if some things were changed it wouldn't be bad at all I mean don't get me wrong it was great I wish they did a better job with everything though.

! things that we love about Yu Yu Hakusho!

1.) How Kurama and Hiei are so Damn SEXY!

2.) How the battles are their just so entertaining.

3.) How Kurama is so caring and smart but when he fights he's just so strong and wont give up until he finishes what he starts, how when he fights he can always confuse his opponent with his smarts or with .  
well anything, how he can really handle that rose whip (lol) and just the way he is he's just so awesome!

4.) How Hiei is so cold and Dark but we can always tell he has slight emotion but wont let it show, how he can move his katana (lol) and how he's just great at fighting , love the dragon of the darkness flame, he's so strong and you can never get sick of watching him fight (in two ways) how he is just great at how he kills and is always so evil and mysterious with how he kills people and just plain how he is that's why no one can hate hiei (I'm sure there are retarded twisted ppl that do) But hiei he's just so sexy and kool!

5.) How the fighting scenes with yusuke are so damn interesting and you cant look away for a minute wile watching it Go Yusuke1 !

6.) How hiei takes off his shirt when he fights (drools)

7.) How they make Koemna a baby... I can never get over how he looks with a binky and big eyes and the JR on his fore head its very amusing.. its even funnier when he's in teenaged form and he still has a binky and he still has the JR., especially when everyone taunts him about it.

8.) How ever episode has a plot and they never leave you not wanting to see the next episode.

9.) How they make toughs funny arguments between Hiei and Kewabara (for example) Hiei: (laughing at kewabara for kurama calling him an idiot)  
Kewabara: SHUT UP HAMSTER LEGS! hiei: (immediately stops laughing and still running with the rest of the group) Kitty: haahhaha I can never stop laughing at that!

We love everything about YU YU HAKUSHO this list could keep going so were going to end it here with just staying with what we have said.

!Things everyone should love about Hiei!

1.) He's so damn sexy

2.) he has a great body

3.) how he is so dark mysterious and evil

4.) how he can handle his katana when he's fighting

5.) How those eyes are so... wow

6.) how he cares about his sister so much

7.) How he's so emotionless

8.) How he always knows how to make smart ass comments

9.) How he can handle is Dragon of the darkness flame so well

10.) How he's so strong

11.) How he has those gothicy Goth clothes that suit him so well

12.) How his hair sticks up in mid air

13.) How he's just so Hiei and you never get sick of him until he does something to you ... then feel free to slap him

! 20 Things every girl wants to do to Hiei!

1.) How you just want to hide things in his hair

2.) How you just want to glomp him every second of the day

3.) How you want to talk a picture of him sleeping with a teddy bear

4.) how you just want to dye his hair into a pink afro

5.) How you want to put him in a pink dress and hear him sing Brittany spears.

6.) How we all want to fuck him ADMIT IT!

7.) how you want to be held in his arms and hear him actually say I love you that he wont tell no one else

8.) how you want to see evil kittens attack him and hide in his hair when their done

9.) how you want to see him naked in front of you... ADMIT IT!

10.) how you want to see him being attacked by lil kid cartoon characters ( tinki winki barney and big bird)

11.) How you want to see him fall out of a tree

12.) How you want to see him dancing in a pink tu tu

13.) How you want to see him running down your street naked ADMIT IT!

14.) how you want to dunk him in a huge pool of ice cream

15: How you want to pull things out of his hair... magically...

16.) How you want to see a bird shit in his hair and then see it slowly disappear...

17.) how you want to kiss him but and yet kill him also

18.) how you want to see if kewabara will get lost in his hair and then run from him after trying it to see what happens

19.) how you just want to meet him in life

20.) how you want to let him spend 2 weeks with kewabara in a room alone and then see what happens... muhahahahaha 

! Things every girl loves about kurama!

1.) how he's so DAMN SEXY!

2.) how he's so smart

3.) how he's so sweet

4.) how he handles the way he feels so well

5.) how he uses his rose whip

6.) how he makes Youko come out then you're really happy to see youko cuz he's hott also

7.) How he always knows what to do

8.) how he can look so pretty boy and then be so tough

9.) how his eyes are so beautiful and deep

10.) how his movements are when he talks

12.) how sexy his voice is

13.) how he's just so kurama...

! 20 things every girl wants to do to kurama!

1.) how you want to dress him up like a girl put fake boobs on him and put make up on him to see if he really looks like a girl

2.) how you want to fuck him. ADMIT IT!

3.) how you want him to say those special three words .. I love you

4.) how you want to talk a pictures of him sleeping with a tellie tubby stuffed animal

5.) how you just want to tell him to shut up sometimes

6.) how you want to see him naked in front of you. ADMIT IT!

7.) how you want to throw a pie at him just to see what he will do

8.) how you want to see him dress in gothic clothes to see how he looks

9.) how you just want to dye his hair lightning blue and cut it into a Moe hawk

10.) how you want to see him dress up in a pink bra and panties singing I love you the barney theme song and record it on tape

11.) How you want to poke him until he snaps at you and then apologizes

12.) how you want him screaming your name on his knees in pleasure. ADMIT IT!

13.) how you want to read his mind to see what him and youko are talking about and then laugh at him about it

14.) how you want to have him teach you to use the rose whip and then laugh when you "accidentally" get it to spike him in the ass

15.) how you want to make out with him in his beautiful garden

16.) How you want to see him blush when you say something slightly perverted to him

17.) How you want to see him in the shower completely naked with water dripping off of him hair sticking to him ... (drools). ADMIT IT!

18.) how you want youko and kurama out at the same time to see if they will attack each other or not

19.)how you want to shave his head bald and the draw a BIG smiley face on it

20.) How you want to see him wearing a dress completely out of pink and white roses

!10 things ever girl loves/likes about yusuke!

1.) how he's so hott

2.) how he's such a smart ass

3.) how he cares about his friend

4.) how he refuses to carry puu around

5.) how he can be such a pig but be so sweet

6.) how good he looks when his hair isn't gelled back

7.) how stubborn he is when his hair isn't gelled back

8.) how powerful he is

9.) how great of a fighter he is

10.) How he always beats the bad guy

! 5 things every girl wants to do to yusuke!  
1.) how you want to throw food at him when he's pigging out even though he would probably try to catch it in his mouth

2.) how you want to mess up his hair once he's done gelling it back

3.) how you want to beat him in fighting just to put him down and then joke about it with him later

4.) how you want to record him dancing to pop music in his living room

5.) how you want to point at him like your doing the spirit gun just to see how he feels looking at every picture you have of him with that pose

! everything the all girls hate about kewabara!

1.) how he's such a baka

2.) how he wears his hair

3.) how he's such a pervert and hits on girls that obviously don't like him

4.) how he thinks he's tough

5.) how he always starts fights with hiei and then he regrets it later

6.) how he wears those white Elvis looking clothes

7.) how he is so stupid and slow in the annoying way

8.) how he always has cheesy come backs

9.) how he thinks he can beat anyone

10.) how he flirts with yukina ... sigh her poor soul

11.) how he act so retarded

12.) how he's just kewabara... but hey even though he's annoying u can get used to him

(if I missed anything tell me in a review and ill add it)

Kitty: well that's the first chapter of randomness the next one Diablo's is writing so it should be funny and feel free to add something in a review and when I get the time ill add it

Diablo: yesh my chapter shall be funny!

Kitty: clam down deablo

Deablo: MAKE ME!

Kitty: sigh read and review thx!

deablo: hey were did hiei and kurama go...

kitty: hm... no wonder looks at deablo in confusion and looks around room with no trace of hiei or kurama 


End file.
